killer prom
by deathbreathnico
Summary: clary the invisible girl gets one of the top guys to take her to prom what could go wrong? please comment what you think
1. Chapter 1

_Dear diary,  
>Well the announced that prom is going to be in 3 weeks I should be excited right? Well I'm not. No one will ask me to it. No one even knows I'm alive. I would go if someone asked me but no one will. Enough of prom I saw him again today I fumbled my lock and couldn't open my locker. His black messy hair falls perfectly. I wish I could kiss him. That's it for today diary.<br>Clary :*_  
>Who is she talking about? I will find out and get him to ask Clary prom. Jonathan thought to himself. He could hear the door being opened. He panicked and tucked her diary under his pillow. It was Clary. She stomped to his bed and jumped on him. She sat on his stomach with her hands his neck.<br>"Where's my diary?" She yelled to him.  
>"I don't know Clare bear maybe you should take better care of your stuff." Jonathan laughed at her as he pushed he onto the other side of the bed. Her hand slid under his pillow. She grabbed her diary and smacked the top of his head with it.<br>"You did have it! You're such a jerk!" Clary flipped her long curly red hair as she left his room.

.

.

"Clary hurry up! If you want a ride!" Jonathan yelled up to his sister. She grabbed her books and pencil case and put them in her bag. She grabbed her leather coat and ran down the stairs. Clary didn't pay attention to where she was going and ran right into her younger brother Jace at the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Sorry Jace." His blond hair fell into his eyes. Even tho he is only in grade nine Jace was known as a player he always has been.<br>"Whatever." Jace pushed his hair out of his eyes and went out the door. She ran outside behind him closing and locking the door. She hurried to the car and got in the back.  
>"So are you going to tell me who the black haired boy is?" Jonathan said to his sister.<br>"I'm not telling you anything Jonathan." She glares at him as he exits the driveway.  
>"As your older brother I have the right to know." He laughs at her.<br>"You are only older by three minutes Jon." She could hear Jace laughing at her. "It may say one day at school but it's only three minutes." She crossed her arms and looked out the window. They arrive at school she ducks out if the car and heads in the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary went straight to her locker. She opened it. She tried to put her bag in but with not much success. She had so many books about art lots of sketchbooks and so much art supplies that it was like having her own very small studio. There was a small thud on the locker beside her. She looked to see what it was and was startled that it was a person. "Need some help there red?" The boy who was talking to her must be new for two reasons one he's talking to her and two she had never seen him before. She couldn't say anything she just nodded. The tall dark brown haired boy took her bag and shoved it into her locker. His brown eyes were covered by glasses. "Hey I'm Simon by the way. I'm new here and was wonder if my locker neighbor would show me around." He stuck his hand out to shake. Clary did so. "I'm Clary." She said shyly as she closed her locker. "Not much of a talker are you?" He leaned up against his locker again. "That's ok I can change that and I bet you're a real conversationalist with your friends." He gave her a dorky half smile. He opened his locker and shoved his coat in. He closed his locker to revile that Clary had vanished.

.

.

.

.

Jonathan walked to his morning class math. He wasn't to bad at math but nor was he very good at it. When he walked in the class he got tackled by his girlfriend Tessa. Her arms wrapped around his neck drawing him close quickly she gave him a peck on the lips. "I like your hair today Tes." Her long brown was put into a waterfall braid. "Thanks Jon! Iz did it for me." She ran her hand through his silvery white hair. "So I have a task that you should help me with." He slid his hand down her back feeling the ruffles at the top and the tight material of the rest if her shirt. "What is it babe?" She seemed very curious on what he wanted. "We'll you know how prom is coming up?" She nodded her head hoping he was going to ask her to it. "Well Clary has a crush on a black haired boy I was going to get him to ask her but she won't tell me who he is." Tessa looked puzzled. Thinking of all the boys with black hair. "I can make a list of boys with black hair and eliminate them based on grade." Jon smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Thanks you're the best Tes."

.

.

.

.

"Yo earth to Jace." It was one of his best friends Jem. Jace shook his head and looked at Jem. "Sorry man. I spaced out." It wasn't unusual for Jace to do that seeing as it was history. "I was saying that Kalie was looking at you." Jems silver hair shined in the light of the class but so did his golden hair. "Should I tease her or something?" Jem looked almost horrified that Jace asked him that. "No of course not you don't you with a girls heart. But you will do it anyways." Jem looked over to Will he had fallen asleep. Jem nudged him. His bright blue eyes were visible again. He glared at Jem his black hair sweeping into his face. "If you keep sleeping you will fail the class again." Will made a mocking face at Jem. "Ok mom." Will being in grade eleven really didn't want to take grade ten history for the third time. "Start paying attention or I will get a duck to sit on you." Both Willand Jace glared at Jem. "Do that and I will tell Jaces brother you got a thing for his girlfriend." Jems silver eyes widened and he looked to Jace. "I won't stop him if you bring that monster near me in the proses." Both Will and Jace hated ducks for some unknown reason. "He can you guys help me find out who my sister has a crush in he has black hair if that helps." Will gave Jace a wild grin and flipped his hair. "Well if he has black hair it's definitely me. I'm irresistible." Jace rolled his gold eyes at Will. "She doesn't like you Will."

.

.

.

.

Dear diary Well Jon found my diary again so this time I'm hiding it in between my mattresses. I really hope he doesn't find out I like Jaces friend he's not even in my grade but oh well the heart wants what the heart wants. Clary :*

**please review i want to know what you think and if i should continue with the story **


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan and Jace both lay on either side of Clary waiting for her to wake up.  
>"Should we poke her or something?" Jace asked Jonathan as he pushed his golden hair from his eyes.<br>"No just wait till she wakes up it with make her freak out." Jonathan pretended to push his silver hair out of his eyes just to bug Jace. Jonathan's hair was short. Jace rolled his eyes at Jonathan. Clary's alarm clock started buzzing. She sprang up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms out and placed them beside her. She let out a blood curdling scream.  
>"BY THE ANGLE! You guys scared the crap out of me!" Clary's red hair all tangled around her face make it look even smaller. Her green eyes blazed with anger. She turned so her feet were at Jonathan and her back at Jace. She pushed both of them off her bed starting with Jonathan. When she turned to kick Jace off he was already half off her bed. When she kicked him he lost his balance and hit his face off her art elsie. He reached for his face and started kicking the air.<br>"Jace. Jace are you ok?" Clary said in a very soft voice. Jonathan leaned over her bed.  
>"Is that blood?" Jonathan asked Clary. "Dammit Clary we just wanted to find out your mystery man. No need to break his face." Jonathan walked over to Jace and picked him up looking at his face. There was a long cut under his eye that ran from the middle of his left eye to his temple.<br>"Will." She finally said.  
>"Will what? Will he be ok?" Jonathan asked her. She shook her head.<br>"No it's Will that I like." She didn't want to tell them but seeing as she just cut Jace she felt like Jace deserved to know.  
>"I'm going to clean myself. You made me get blood on my favourite shirt. You bitch." Jace stormed out if her room. She stared at Jonathan unsure if what to do. He rolled his eyes at her.<br>"Get dressed we have to leave soon." Out of all the commotion she had forgotten that she had school.

.

.  
>"What happened to your face?" Jem asked almost in a mothering way.<br>"The bitch kicked me off her bed into her art stand thing." Jace replied only to see Will laugh at him.  
>"I wouldn't tell the lady's that bro. Say you fought a shark." Jace gave Will and complexed look. "It could happen." He added. Jace rolled his eyes at him.<br>"So um Will I found out the mystery man Clary likes." Jace avoided eye contact.  
>"Well it's me isn't it? I mean I am extremely attractive and modest." Will told Jace. Jace wondered why he was friends with this guy.<br>"Your right." Will looked stunned at Jace.  
>"Jace I never knew you thought that I am extremely attractive. It's true but we can only be friends for I am not like Magnus." Jace thought of Magnus always throwing glitter at him because Jonathan was friends with his boyfriend Alec.<br>"No dumb ass I meant she does like you. If you were ever to look in a dictionary you would see that I am the definition of attractiveness and that no one surpasses me and that Jem would be the definition of modesty." Will looked ever more shocked he was unsure if it was from Clary liking him or if it was from him claim he was more attractive than Will. Without another word Will ran off.

.

.  
>Will ran down the hall to Clary's locker. She was not there but he was determined that he would wait until she came. He had only waited five minutes but it felt like an eternity to him. There she was with some boy he felt a wave of jealousy. As they got closer he could hear them a little bit. He ran for her as Simon was speaking.<br>"So Clary I was wondering if you wanted to... Oh we'll this is awkward." Simon said as Clary ripped her mouth away from Wills.  
>"What the fuck Will?" Clary screamed at him.<br>"Oh I had uh" that's all Will said as he ran off again.  
>"I'm sorry Clary if I had know you had a boyfriend I wouldn't have started to ask you to prom. There is no way you could have taken us both." Clary gave him a stunned look. 'Boyfriend?' She thought 'I haven't talked to a boy other than you and my brothers' she wanted to say it out loins to Simon but the words wouldn't come.<br>"Hello Clary? You still in there?" Simons voice rattled through her head. She did not answer him she just ran after Will.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary lost sight of Will as she ran after him. When she stopped running someone grabbed her shoulder.  
>"So um what was that about?" She didn't want to turn around but she knew it was Simon. Poor Simon having to watch the girl he like kiss another guy.<br>"I...I don't know." She was out of breath. "Hey I'm about prom I'm not going to go but you should talk to Jessamine I think she likes you." He looked stunned. He hasn't actually talked to Jessamine before.  
>"The last time I talked to her she was all bitchy." Clary was surprised that he had talked to her. She spotted Jace down the hall. She ran for him. He smiled at but it soon faded as he saw the scowl on her face. She lifted her fist but lowered it when Jace tapped on his black eye with a nasty cut under it.<br>"Did you tell?" She screamed at him. He just laughed at her.  
>"Be more specific. Tell what?" Jace was smiling at Clary watching her squirm as he asked her to explain what she meant in front of Jem.<br>"I mean Will did you tell him." She said in a whisper.  
>"I'm sorry I can't hear you." Jace was messing with Clary. She gripped his shirt trying to be intimidating. It didn't work seeing as Jace is 6'2 and she is only 5'2. He rubbed his hand in her hair.<br>"Did you tell him to kiss me too? Jace?" All facial expression washed out of his face. He grabbed her arm and pulled out her out side the school.  
>"What do you mean he kissed you?" Jace looked at Clary as if she had just been attacked.<br>"I thought you told him to because of your face." Clary looked stunned at Jace. He pulled out his phone and called Will.  
>"Hey man I have a problem I need your help. Outside the main doors." He closed his phone and turned to Clary.<br>"He's on his way." Jace and Clary stood outside in silence until Will came out.  
>"Hey what's the prob..." Will stopped talking when he saw Clary.<br>"Mind explaining why you kissed her?" Jace crossed his arms over his chest.  
>"Well I... When Jace... I love you Clary I have for years." Both Clary and Jace gasped. Will walked over to Clary. He took her hand. "Will you go to prom with me? Actually will you ask me to prom I can't ask you since I'm not in grade 12." Clary was baffled by what Will had said.<br>"Will you go to prom with-" Will has cut off Clary.  
>"I don't know I might have plans that day." Clary glared at Will. "I mean yes of course I will." He picked up Clary by the hips and kissed her.<br>"Eh hem." They broke apart.  
>"Oh a sorry Jace." Will put his hand on Jace's shoulder.<p>

.

.  
>Dear diary<br>BY THE ANGLE Will asked me to ask him to prom. I was very confused when he kissed me but now it makes sense. It's weird he never really talked to me before but who cares now we are totally dating I'm so happy!  
>Clary :*<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

When Clary walked down stairs she saw Tessa sitting in the kitchen with a bunch of magazines. Clary thought it was weird that she was here by herself. As she got closer she noticed the magazines were prom magazines.

"Clary I'm going to help you find the perfect prom dress." Tessa squealed as she she hugged Clary and jumped up and down. she thought it was weird that she was so excited about helping her. Normally Tessa just ignored Clary just like everyone else. She knew Jonathan told her to help.

"Did Jonathan tell you to do this?" Tessa's face went from overjoyed to annoyed.

"do you want my help or not?" she asked very seriously. She pushed a magazine over to Clary. IT was open to a page with a green dress. "Get this one the emerald green goes with your hair and skin tone. And the puffiness of the dress hides the fact you have no chest." Clary was angry that Tessa just insulted her. the dress has a sweetheart neck line, a tight fitting bodice, and flares out to about knee length. the bottom part of the dress is covered in lace and ruffles. When she looked back up at Tessa Clary looked like she was going to hit her.

"Isnt this nice both of my girls picking out a prom dress." Jonathan came into the kitchen. He smiled at Clary and kissed Tessa.

"Yes it is getting insulted because i dont have boobs is the best." Clary walks out of the kitchen and back into her room. She slammed the door and jumps on her bed. She hears her phone ping. She smile thinking that Will texted her but the smile vanished when she read the text.

_Come back down stairs Tessa wants to apologize : ) _

Clary through her phone on the other side of her bed. She got up and headed to the door. She opened it and yelled at Jonathan.

"I dont want to talk to any of you and you can take your smiley face and shove it up your ass." She slams her door and jumps on her bed again. She grabs her phone and is about to text Will when she heard a knock on the door. She goes over over to the door and opens it.

"I invited Will over he will be here in about twenty. I'm telling you this because you look like a hobo." Jace gestures to her over sized painted t-shirt and pj shorts. She closes the door and runs over to her closet. She grabs a pair of high rise jean short shorts and a light blue lace blouse thing. She has never wore the shirt before because its see through she only has it for the colour. She quickly puts on her underwear and shorts. She puts on her bra as she looks for her dark blue bandeau. She saw her door start to open she slams up against it but Jonathans arm get caught in the door.

"Calm down im just giving you this. It was in my laundry." His hand is holding her bandeau. She snatches it from his hand. His arm moves and the door closes. She heard the door bell ring. She was still in her bra she panicked and throw on her bandeau and shirt. She tucked her shirt into her shorts that reached her bellybutton, she left the top buttons open as she headed down stairs. When she got down stairs she didnt she Will she saw boxes of pizza instead.

"Will isnt here yet?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Will. He bent down and kissed her check.

"New shirt? I like it." He whispered in her ear. She felt her face burn and turn red. He straightened up and looked at Jace.

"Have you picked out your dress yet?" He asked as he looked back down at Clary. She just shook her head. "Maybe we should go get it"

"I didnt invite you over so you could go dress shopping with my sister but whatever do what you want." Jace spat at Will as e left the room. Clary gave Will a sad look.

"Fine i will go after him." Will ran off after Jace. Tessa gave a giggle as she took a piece of pizza.

"Why are you so giggly? Why cant you have a girlfriend that likes me Jonathan?" Clary snapped at both of them.

"Cause its impossible no one likes you." Tessa said with a laugh. Clary grabbed a piece of pizza and chucked it at Tessa. IT hit her right in the face. Jonathan scowled at both girls. Clary ran up to her room.

.

.

.

.

Will knocked on Jace's door then opened it. Jace was sitting on his bed with a grin.

"You chose team awesome instead of team boring prom." Jace jumped off his bed and handed Will a pop.

"Yeah i did." Will had a hard time lieing to Jace. He just looked at the floor.

"She sent you didnt she? You dick!" Jace pushed Will out of his room and was about to say something when he saw Clary come up the stairs. he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whats wrong?" She didnt answer him she just pulled him into her room. she shut the door behind them. She sat on her bed and Will sat beside her setting the pop on the table. He held her tight against him and she started to cry.

"Tessa said that no one likes me and its true." Clary pushed her face harder into Wills chest. He rubbed her back.

"People do like you. You just intimidate them and push people away." Will wasnt sure if that helped her or not. She wrapped her arms around Will and hugged him tight. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You like me right?" She asked him as he wiped the tears from her face.

"No." Clary pushed herself away from Will. He grabbed her and pulled her close again. "I love you. Everything about you is wonderful to me. Your crazy red hair intrigues me i just want to touch it and play with it. Your beautiful green eyes i get lost in them when i talk and i forget what im saying that's why i couldn't talk to you before. Your lips they look so soft i want to find out if they are every single second. Your small painter hands i want to feel them on me or watch them paint a picture. i dont like anything about you i love everything. Even your weird sense of humor. I love you Clary please dont forget that." Clary moved her face closer to Will's and he kissed her. At first it was soft brushes of their lips then Will parted her with his. He cupped her check with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back. She placed her hands on his chest and slid them up around his neck. She broke apart from him. He looked confused until he realized where her hands went. They were on the buttons of her shirt undoing them slowly with her shaking hands. Will took her hands in his. "If you aren't ready for this we dont have to."

"I want to do this." She took her hands back and slid her shoulders out of her shirt. she took off her bandeau to revile a pink bra. Will slid his hands up her body until he reached her bra. He slid his hands under the straps. They heard a knock on the door. Clary panicked and grabbed her bandeau and put it on and buttoned up her shirt. Luckily her shirt is still tucked into her shorts. she open the door a little bit to see Jace standing outside the door.

"Can i have friend back? i know hes in here." Jace pushed open the door and saw Will sitting on her bed. "Were you guys just? im Out see you later." Jace ran out the door back to his room. Clary looked at Will.

"That was awkward. Maybe you should go talk to him." Will shot off her bed and went to her. he kissed her forehead.

"Ya probably should. I love you." he walked out of her room.

"I love you too."

Dear diary,

Well that was really awkward Jace just walked in on me and Will. I bet he wont talk to me for a while after that. He doesn't share well so i guess i should have expected him going crazy over this. Tessa needs to fuck off I mean the only reason people like her is because shes dating my brother and she has big boobs. I hate having a body of a 12 year old. i ordered my dress yay it should be in in a couple of days. Only two more weeks till prom.

Clary :*


	6. Chapter 6

Jace is still avoiding Clary for what happened in her room. He hasn't talk to Will lately either.  
>"So um Jace how's it going?" Clary tries to ask Jace but he runs away from her.<br>"What did you do to him?" Jonathan asked while he poured some coffee.  
>"Rather not say." By the look Clary gave Jonathan he could guess.<br>"You and Will? I'm going to kill him." Clary scowled at Jonathan.  
>"Fine we just kill each other's person." Clary got up and went back to her room. It's Monday and she has to leave in half an hour. She decides to take a quick shower. When she walked out of her bathroom Jace was sitting on her bed.<br>"I'm sorry I flipped out and your towel is slipping." Jace looked at the floor as she pulled up her towel.  
>"Leave we can talk when I'm not naked." Jace walked out of her room as he mumbled under his breath.<br>She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She opened her door and Jace was gone. She looked at her phone an knew why she's going to be late for school. As she went down the stairs she heard a honk. She grabbed her bag and put on her shoes. She went outside to see Wills car in her driveway.  
>"Hey beautiful. Need a ride?" Will yelled out the window at her. She shut the door and went over to him. When she got over to the car Will was sticking his head out the window. She went up to him and kissed him through the window. As they deepened their kiss he started to pull her in through the window. She broke away from him and ran to thee other side of the car and got in. She kissed him again as she put on her seatbelt.<br>"So should we go to school or just stay in the car?" Will asked with a half smile. Clary rolled her yes at him.  
>"We could make a stop at the coffee shop if you don't want to go right away." Will leaned over to and kissed her forehead.<br>"Smart and beautiful. You really are the whole package. A very small package." Clarys cheeks were flushed. Will started the car and drove. They arrived at the coffee shop.  
>"Hi what can I get you?" Said the very cheery barista.<br>"I will have a coffee black like my sole." The barista looked stunned at Clary. Then looked at Will.  
>"I would like something random don't tell me what it is." The barista walked away and came back with a black coffee and some sort of latte.<br>"That will be four ninety-three." Clary handed the barista a five before Will could even touch his wallet. They walked out of the coffee shop and headed back to the car.  
>"I was going to pay for that." Will said in a half serious tone.<br>"You'll have to get it next time." She said as she poked Will in his stomach.  
>"Fine after school when you go try on your dress I will bring you coffee." She gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.<p>

.

.  
>Will was standing at Clarys locker at the end of the day holding a coffee.<br>"See I told you. Now let's go get your dress." Will handed Clary her coffee. As they walked out Will grabbed Clarys hand and interlocked their fingers. When they arrived at the dress shop Will had to stay at the front of the store so he can't see her dress. She brought the dress in a black bag to the front to pay for it.  
>"So are you getting matching shoes too? Cause you should get these." Will pointed to a pair of knee high stilettos. She put his shoes down and grabbed a pair of green sparkly pumps.<br>"Those ones aren't as sexy but they will look gorgeous on you." Will bent down to kiss Clary. She put the shoes on the counter beside the dress.  
>"We are having a sale on prom dress's so it's thirty present off. Is this everything?" The lady behind the counter asked. Clary nodded her head. "The total is three hundred ninety-five dollars and fifty cents." Will chocked on his coffee when he hears that.<br>"It will be credit card." The lady gestured to swipe the card. Clary entered her pin and grabbed her stuff. They left the store and headed to Wills car.  
>"That dress better look amazing on you to cost that much." Clary chuckled at Will.<br>"That's one of the cheap ones. I saw one for fifteen hundred." Will shook his head in disbelief. Will took Clary home.

.

.  
>Dear diary<br>My dress came in today and I bought it. I think Will had an aneurism when he heard the price. The dress was only like $300 plus the shoes were $50 so it wasn't that bad. Only like a week left I'm pretty excited. Will keeps saying that I'm beautiful and gorgeous and that he loves me I should be happy but it kinda freaks me out. I guess from no one knowing I'm alive to a loving and caring boyfriend is a big adjustment. Jace keeps avoiding me like everywhere I guess he still can't get over what he walked in on. I would probably be the same way if my sibling stole my best friend and I walked in on them doing unthinkable things. I need to talk to Jace I feel so bad now I hope he doesn't hate me. So everything's going good except for Jace.  
>Clary :*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**if there are any characters or ideas you want me to add tell me in the reviews or message me. And thanks sprinklesonpancakes for the review.  
><strong>

"Hey red excited for prom tonight?" Clary looked around her locker door to see Simon rummaging in his.

"I don't know I guess so. Did you ask Jessamine? I forgot to ask before." Simon stopped looking in his locker and starred at Clary. She wasn't sure what the look was for.  
>"Ya she said she would go. I haven't seen her all day." There was a drop of worry in his tone.<br>"She probably getting her hair done don't worry. I have to leave just before lunch to go get my hair and nails done." Simon looked at her as if she was crazy for spending that much time on her hair. Someone bumped into causing her to drop her sketch book. It flipped open to a page that had Simon on it. He bent down and snatched it off the ground.  
>"I don't remember posing for you." He said pointing to a picture of him. Clarys face turned bright red as she took it back. She hurdled her book into her locker.<br>"Uh um... No you didn't I just uh remembered your face." She bent her head down so her hair covered her face. She closed her locker and was about to walk away.  
>"Hey I didn't say I didn't like it. You shouldn't be so scared about your art it's really good." Clary have him a smile and walked away. She kept her head down knowing that her face was still bright red. She had walked into someone. The person instead of running away or pushing her they wrapped their arms around her.<br>"When do you go get your hair and stuff done?" The voice belonged to Will. She looked up at him. He planted a kiss right between her eyebrows.  
>"Soon. Why?" She knew that he probably wanted to come along.<br>"I wanted to come with you." She smiled and shock her head.  
>"No you can't come. You can't see me until prom." They walked to the car. Will kissed her and drove to her appointment. When she got there she was greeted by a woman with hip length black hair.<br>"Hi I'm Maryse I will be doing your nails and this is Sophie she will do you hair." The along black hair lady gestured to a young looking girl with dark brown hair that's put in a bun at the back of her head. They brought Clary over to a pump up chair. They put a cape on her. Maryse left to take care of another girl as she waited for Clary's hair to be done.  
>"Any ideas of what you want?" Her voice was quiet. Clary hadn't thought if that she just thought that they would make her pretty.<br>"Uh no I didn't really think if oanything. I like the one shoulder thing that girls do." Sophie looked like she was thinking hard.  
>"You have a lot of hair. So what if I gave the top some volume brought it back bout it is a bow and with the bottom I put in big goldy lock curls over your shoulder." Sophie looked ecstatic with her idea. Clary just nodded her head. It took Sophie an hour and a half to complete. Clary was stunned when she looked in the mirror. She has never seen her hair so smooth she was used to seeing her crazy curly hair. She looked at the curls that waterfalled over her shoulder.<br>"I am in love with this thank you so much." She couldn't help but stare in the mirror.  
>"This is hair spray it will just keep everything together and adds a little glitter too." Clary closed her eyes as Sophie misted her hair. She got up and went to Maryse. She looked at Clary with awe.<br>"Your hair looks so amazing! Let's see if we can do with your nails." Clary had long nails. "What colour is your dress?"  
>"Emerald green." Clary said quietly.<br>"That will look amazing with your hair." Maryse started working on her nails. When she was finished Clarys nails went from dark green to light green. She loved them. She went to the till and paid for her hair and nails.  
>"Now we have a prom deal if you get your hair and nails done we will do your makeup for free." The lady pointed to a counter of full of makeup. The makeup girl put eye make on Clary along with pale pink lip stick. The pale pink lipstick stands out on her even paler skin. Her eyes had a smoky eye look using light green, very dark green and black. Her eyes popped. She payed of everything and went to her car. She was so glad that there was no wind. When she arrived home she went strait to her room and put on her dress. She ran out holding up her dress. She saw Jonathan down the hall.<br>"Can you tie my dress up?" The top of her dress was a corset. He pulled tight on the ribbon at the back. When he finished he spun Clary around.  
>"You look beautiful little sis. But you don't have any jewelry." She touched her bare chest. Jonathan laughed and was about to rub her head. She went back to her room and put on her shoes they added a couple on inches to her height. She went down stairs to get some food. Jace was sitting at the table. He almost fell of his chair.<br>"Lady I don't know why your here but Jonathan has a date already and I'm not going so..." Jace stopped and tilted his head. "Clary?" She went up to him and pushed him off the chair. Jonathan came down the stairs in a black suite with a light blue shirt.  
>"Hey I thought Jace was at the table. Where did he go?" Jace lifted his hand and waved at Jonathan.<br>"Why is he on the floor? Did he tell you your dress is to puffy and lacy?" She gave Jonathan a stunned look.  
>"My dress is to lacy?" Jonathan shook his head. Jace stood up and ran up stairs.<br>"Will should be here any moment." Clary checked her dress over the long ribbon bow at the bottom of the corset was lopsided. She tried to fix it. She saw head lights out the window. She saw a limo and Will get out the back. He was carrying a small box. He came to the door. His hair was slicked to the side. He wore a three piece suite with a white shirt and a green tie with a shimmer. Jonathan opened the and let him in.  
>"Wow Clary you look..." Will faded away as he starred at her. "Beautiful. Absolutely stunning." He handed the box to Clary. She opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a red diamond rose. She starred at it then looked at Will. Will took it out of the box and put it on her.<br>"Will this is so beautiful." She said as he came to the front of her.  
>"You are my rose Clary. The most beautiful and the reddest both in hair and face." Clary covered her face. "Let's go Clary." She followed Will to the limo.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**I have realize that I posted chapter 5 twice so I fixed it **

* * *

><p>Clary stepped out of the limo right after Will did. Will linked his arm with Clarys. When they walked into the school she was overwhelmed. People were everywhere. She walked in the gym it was decorated like a night under the stars. Fake plastic stars hang everywhere.<br>"Should we take a picture?" Will asked pointing at the photo booth. They waited in line to get their picture taken. Clary was nervous Will could see that. He took both of her hands in his and pulled her close.  
>"Your hair is tickling my face." Will said with a giggle. She rubbed her hair on Wills face some more. Will shifted his hands up her arms to her face. He bent down and kissed her. When they broke apart it was there turn for a picture.<br>"We are going to do three poses. First you stand with your back to his chest and you put your hands around her and put your hands on his." Will pressed Clarys back against his chest. He placed his hands on about where her belly button. They smiled at the camera and with a flash it's over.  
>"Now you turn around and place you hands on his chest and you place your hands on her waist and look at each other." Clary turned around placing her hands and arms on Wills chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him. Clary got lost in Wills blue eyes.<br>"Ok now you can pose how you want." Clary looked at Will hoping he had an idea.  
>"I Have an idea. What if we do an action hero pose? You know a stunningly attractive hero with a beautiful women on his arm." Clary put on hand on wills shoulder. Will took his hand and placed it on her hip. Clary took her opposite hand placing it on Wills chest. Will took the opposite hand that held Clary placing it his hair. They both looked in opposite directions but both have a look of pain and curiosity.<br>"You two are too cute. Your picture numbers are 073, 074, and 075 you can get them over there." The photographer point to a table be side them. They looked at their pictures they both loved the action pose picture. They both got a copy of each picture.  
>"Would you like to dance?" Will whispered into her ear. He moved he face along hers kissing her face until he reached her lips. She nodded her head as they kissed. When they got to the dance floor the song had changed to a slow song. Will extended his hand to Clary she took it and he pulled her close. His left hand was on the small of her back. Her right hand was on his shoulder. There was still a gap between them. Clary closed it as both of her hands go to Wills back. She rested her head on Wills chest. She could hear the steady rhythm of his heart beat. Wills other hand made its way to the small of Clary's back along with his other hand. They swayed back and forth until the song ended. Will kissed her forehead then her mouth.<br>"Will what are you doing here?" Asked a girls voice. Clary turned to see Isabelle.  
>"I'm here with my girlfriend." He said as he pulled Clary close to him.<br>"I had no idea you have a girlfriend." The conversation was making Clary uncomfortable.  
>"I'm going to go get some punch." Clary walked away to get some punch for both her and Will. She made her way over to the snack table. As she finished pouring her drinks she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.<br>"Excuse me but have you seen Will or his date Clary?" She turned around to see Jem standing there. He was wearing a deep purple jacket with black dress pants and a black bow tie. "Clary? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. You look amazing by the way." Clary smiled she could feel her cheeks turn red.  
>"Ya I have see him he's over there in the crowd. I was about to go back to give him his drink you can walk with me if you want." Jem took the cups from Clary as they walked over to Will. "Give me back my cups. I can carry things you know." She said in Avery polite way. Jem nodded and gave her the cups back. When they walked over to Will clary froze a few feet away from him. She dropped the cups causing the punch to go everywhere. That caught Wills attention. He broke apart from Isabelle. Her lip stick all over his mouth. He stood there with his mouth open trying to say something.<br>"What are you doing Will?" Will starred at Jem wondering why he was asking him and not Clary.  
>"I... uh..." Will started stuttering. Clary took a step back and ran. She ran past Jonathan. He followed her.<br>"Hey what happened?" Jonathan asked as he stepped into the girls washroom.  
>"He...he kissed another girl." She burst into tears when she says it. The door open and a blond girl with a fitting pink long gown came in the washroom.<br>"Oh I'm sorry." She quickly left and shut the door.  
>"He what?!" Jonathan looked like he was going to explode. She fell to the ground by the sinks. Jonathan sank down beside her he wrapped his as around her as she cried. The door burst open and Simon ran in.<br>"Jessamine told me there was a crying tiny red head in here. I was really hoping it wasn't you." Simon kneeled beside her.  
>"Simon stay with her I have to go talk to someone." Jonathan got up and ran out of the bathroom.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you." Jonathan yelled at Will. Will didn't say anything he just turned ghost white. Everyone stops and started at them. "Who is the slut you were sucking face with?" Jonathan didn't give Will time to answer before he punched Will in the face. Will feel to the ground he spat blood out of his mouth.  
>"Tell me where Clary is it have to talk to her." Said Will as he got off the floor.<br>"No I won't tell you where she is. You were her first boyfriend and you decided that you would rather cheat on her. Did you ever really love her or was this all a plan to hurt her?" Will was about to respond but Jonathan kicked his knee making him fall again.  
>"I love her more than anything." Will said. This just made Jonathan angrier.<br>"You...are...a...liar..." Jonathan yelled between each kick he planted in Wills stomach.  
>"Jem help?" He looked at Jem for help but Jem could offer none.<br>"Im sorry Will. Jonathan maybe you should stop kicking him and allow him to speak with Clary." Jonathan stormed out of the gym. He creaked open the door to the girls washroom. Clary siting on Simons lap her face burred into Simons shoulder. He hands rubbing her back.  
>"Clary would you like to talk to Will? Oh and be aware of his face I reorganized it." Clary's head shot to Jonathan's direction tears gone.<br>"Yes I would like to." Her voice was flat. "In the art room."

.

.  
>Will opened the door to the art room.<br>"Clary are you in here?" Will whispered as he entered and closed the door behind him. He was about to turn on the lights but a fist in his face stopped him. "Fuck can you guys stop punching me in the face." Clary giggled at his response.  
>"Are you going to stop kissing other girls?" Clary flipped on the lights. Will could see black lines come down from her eyes. Her hair was taken out and messy.<br>"I never meant to hurt you." He tried to touch Clary's face but she seated his hand.  
>"Oh you thought I would be ok with you kissing other girls? What if you walked up to me making out with Jem?" Clary know that hit a nerve. She could tell by the way he clenched his jaw. She ran her fingers over the marks on his jaw. "Did I do this or did Jonathan?" She pressed hard on his jaw making his head whip away.<br>"Why are you doing this? You're acting like a psychopath." Clary walked away from him and sat on a counter.  
>"Tell me what happened in there." Will followed her to the counter be he stands in front of her.<br>"I thought she was you-"  
>"How did you think she was me? I'm very short and she's very tall. Did she kiss you?" Clary cut him off before he could finish.<br>"She kissed me. She started to walk away and someone came up behind me and kissed me I thought it was you." Clary wished she felt the truth in it but she didn't. "I love you and only you. I fucked up I know that but it would kill me if you didn't love me back." Clary launched herself off the counter. She wrapped her legs around Wills waist. He stumbled a few steps but found his footing again. She put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back. She looked into his eyes. She pressed her lips to his hard. She parted his lips. Will didn't cooperate at first but then he kissed her back. Just as they deepened their kiss Clary bit Wills tongue. He broke away to see his blood on her lip with a small smile. She moved her hands from on his shoulders to around his neck. She squeezed as hard as she could. Will fell down hitting his head on a table. He tried pushing her off but as they fell she pinned his arms under her legs. Wills body went limp Clary starred at him. She lifted her hands and starred at them.  
>"What have I done?" She started to cry. She ran out of the room to find Jonathan.<br>"Help me Jonathan please." Jonathan didn't question his sister who was crying and still had Wills blood on her lip. He followed her to the art room.  
>"What's wrong Cla... Is th...that Will?" Clary nodded her head. "What happened?" Clary couldn't speak she just cried. Jonathan ran to Will checking his pulse.<br>"It's a good thing you're so damn small or you would have killed him. Call 911." Jonathan demanded of Clary. She called and came back in the room.  
>"You better hope he doesn't remember what happened. If he doesn't you need one hell of an excuse of what happened." Clary fell next to Will she put her head on his chest.<br>"I'm so sorry." She whispered to Will.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary sits beside Wills bed at the hospital. She sees his finger twitch. She looked up and saw his eyes the bright blue eyes that she used to get lost in. She jumps up and hugs him.  
>"Pretty happy that I'm alive for someone that tired to kill me." He whispered with a weak voice. Clary looked stunned that he remembers. She trys to pull away from him but he had a grip on her. It wasn't a very strong grip but she didn't want to hurt him. He pulls her close to his face his hands moved from her arms to her face. He lightly brushes his lips to hers. "You are going to pretend that none of this happened. You found me in there. You are still madly in love with me I mean I know you still love me why else would you be here or is it cause I'm not dead and you don't want anyone to know?" He has a evil grin on his face.<br>"Why do you want me to still be madly in love with you?" Clary could feel the puffs of breath on her face as he tried to laugh. She pulled away to see that he was laughing but looked like he was being stabbed.  
>"Isn't it clear? I love you I always have and I'm not going to let a silly thing like attempted murder get in the way of our love." The look on his face was serious too serious. Clary thought there was no possible way he could mean what he said.<br>"What? I don't understand you still want to be with me even though I almost.." Will grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.  
>"As long as my heart beats I will love you." Clary could feel the sweat trickle down her neck.<br>"Will what the hell happened?" Clary spun around to see Jace standing in the door frame.  
>"I hit my head and my tie got caught on one of the art stand things. Clary found me and saved my life." Will looked at Clary with thankfulness in his eye but it was fake and Clary knew that. Jace walked over to Clary and put his hand on her shoulder.<br>"Can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" Jace asked her as he started walking to the door. Clary took her hand back from Will and walked out the door.  
>"What actually happened? He kissed another girl and then he almost dies. Did you..?" She tried not to let him see the panic she was feeling.<br>"I'm not taking about this here." Jace looked horrified at her and slowly backed away from her.  
>"St..stay away from me." Jace yelled then ran away from her. Clary starts thinking that she is Jace repellent every conversation they have he runs away. She walks back in the room and Will is asleep. She walks out and goes home.<p>

.

.  
>When Clary got home she ran to her room and tried to rip of her dress. Jonathan walked into her room. She was sitting in the middle of her room crying.<br>"What's wrong?" Jonathan walked over to Clary and keeled beside her.  
>"I can't get this stupid dress off." Clary gets a mouth full of tears when she talks.<br>"That's all just your dress?" He pulls one of the strings on her dress.  
>"He knows. He remembers. But he's blackmailing me with it so I stay with him." Jonathan freezes all expression from his face is gone.<br>"I have to think about this you get cleaned up we will talk after."


	11. Chapter 11

Clary ripped her dress off and hopped in the shower. While she was in the shower she heard a big bang. She jumped out of the shower. She put on the baggy shirt and pj pants she left out. Her hair still had shampoo in it and her body completely soaked. She ran down the stairs. She was not prepared for what she saw next. Jonathan lying on the floor in a semi-ball with blood around his head. Clary ran over to him and kneeled in the blood.  
>"You're going to get tomato juice all over you." He said with a little blubber.<br>"I thought you were dead. What was that loud bang?" Clary's face went from fear to anger.  
>"I dropped the can if tomato juice then slipped so I thought I could just lay here and cry." He lifted his hand to wipe away his tears but he spread tomato juice on his face.<br>"As long as you are alright. You go have a shower and I need to finish mine." She gestured to the white bubbles surrounding her head. "Meet me in my room in 20 minutes to talk."

.  
>Jonathan walked into Clary's room his face swollen and red. She was unsure of what to say to him. He always comforted her but she's lost trying to do it back. She walked over and sat on her bed awkwardly.<br>"Come sit and we can talk. Why are you crying?" Jonathan walked over to her bed and collapsed on it.  
>"I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you. I'm just so mad that my rage turns to tears." Jonathan was crying even more now. Clary rubbed her hand on his back.<br>"He hasn't hurt me I almost killed him remember." She tried to say it with an laugh but it turned awkward.  
>"I want to talk to him." Jonathan wiped the tears off his face. He jumped off Clary's bed and ran out.<br>"JONATHAN NO!" Clary screamed from her room she knew there was no point in chasing after him.

.  
>Jonathan walked into Wills room.<br>"Hey Jonathan how's it going?" Will was still weak but he was still cocky.  
>"Why don't you tell me how it's going you sick son if a bitch. How dare you do that to her?" Jonathan was still standing in the door way screaming at Will.<br>"Easy she tried to kill me. So I think that means she should do what I say. I still love her. I have always loved her ever since the first time I saw her. I really love the birthmark on her lower back. I'm surprised I saw it through the window." Will smiled at Jonathan. Jonathan walked over to Will and punched him in the face.  
>"You have been stalking her?!" Jonathan was about to punch him in the face again but Will opened his mouth to talk.<br>"Yep I have." Jonathan punched Will again this time blood spilled from his nose.  
>"You sick fuck! You are never going near her again!" Nurses came into the room Will must have pressed the panic button. The nurses dragged Jonathan out of the room.<br>"Please make sure this man never comes in here again." Will started to fake cry. Jonathan didn't try to brake away from the nurses he knew he would only hurt the girls. He was stunned by Wills acting.  
>"Sir you are not allowed to see this patient again." One of the nurses told Jonathan. With that Jonathan was gone.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A car pulled into Clary's drive way.  
>"We're you guys expecting someone?" Jonathan asked Jace and Clary. Clary looked out the window it was Wills car.<br>"It's Will Clary. He so lucky to have you. You saved his life. You should be so proud." Jace told Clary. Jace doesn't know the truth and Clary is going to keep it that way. Clary went and opened the door for Will. Will came in and kissed Clary's forehead.  
>"Hey I brought you a coffee." Will handed Clary a coffee. Their fingers brushed as Clary grabbed the coffee. She pulled her hand back quick. Her coffee splashed up on her shirt.<br>"I have to go change my shirt." Clary set her coffee down on the counter. She ran up the stairs to her room. She closed her door after she went into her room. She ripped off her shirt and tossed it on the floor. The doors to her closet were still open from earlier. She looks through her shirts to find a new one.  
>"I like that one." Clary spun around to see Will shutting her bedroom door. He walked over to Clary he touched Clary's cheek. She turned her face away from his hand.<br>"What are you doing in here?" Clary tried to cover her chest with her arms.  
>"Hopefully you." Will put his hands on Clary's hips and pulled her close to him. She pushed him away.<br>"Will that's not going to happen." She grabbed a random shirt out of her closest. When she pulled it over her head she saw it was a plain purple shirt. She looked back up at Will and his shirt was on the floor. She could see the defined muscles of his stomach. She had forgotten just how much she liked him. Just looking at him made her forget everything that happened. She wanted to kiss him.  
>"So I'm going to kiss you now." He placed his hands on Clary's face his thumbs at the corner of her eyes and the rest of his fingers under her ears. He bent down and brushed his lips to hers. She pressed her lips to his making him part them. She put her hands on the small of his back. The warmth of his skin on hers. She slowly ran her fingers up his back up to his shoulders. Will moved his hands down to Clary's hips and picked her up. Clary's broke away from Will.<br>"Will I can't. This isn't right. I know I still love you but I'm not sure you still really love me. I was so mad at you but when I thought you were dead and I...I" Will set Clary down. He ran his hand through her hair.  
>"Of course I love you. Why else would I still be with you?" Will put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.<br>"Can we try this again without all the blackmail and just pretend that prom never happened." Clary said in a very quiet voice. She leaned her head on Wills chest and looked at the clock. "We are going to be late for school it's already nine." Will kisses Clary then puts his shirt back on.

.

.  
>Will found Jonathan in the hall. Will pulled Jonathan outside.<br>"Just want you to know that your sister and I have agreed to forget everything. To start over and if you tell he anything I will kill you. Got it?" Will had a stern look on his face and Jonathan looked like he was going to be sick.  
>"What? There is no chance in hell I'm going to let you stay with her." Will just rolled his eyes at Jonathan.<br>"Well there's nothing you can do. She wouldn't believe you anyways. I can tell her your lying and trying to brake us apart." Will smiled and walked back in the school not allowing Jonathan to say another word.

.

.  
>Dear diary<br>I know it's been a long time since I've written in here with all the Will stuff going on. Will and I have decided to live and let die and start over again. I'm happy about it but I feel like he's hiding something and I feel bad about almost killing him. Jonathan still hates him but he shouldn't I mean I almost killed Will not the other way around. Jace thinks I'm the best thing for Will and I'm probably not. So life's not that bad but not that good either.  
>Clary :*<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathan stormed up to Jaces room after school. He opened the door so fast the he knocked down Jace.  
>"I guess that means I don't need a snack." Jace laughed as he rubbed his forehead.<br>"I need to talk to you before Clary gets home." Jonathan helped Jace off the floor. He knew that she was with Will and it killed him. Jonathan hates Will so much that he has six different plans on how to kill him.  
>"Um ok. Why?" Jace plopped down onto one of the beanbag chairs and Jonathan sat on the other.<br>"Will he's not what he says he is. That night when Clary found him she didn't really find him. She chocked him until he passed out. She thought he was dead so she found me. I called the ambulance I help save him and I shouldn't have." Jonathan was white with guilt. Jace looked like he was going to puke.  
>"She... What? Why are you telling me this?" Jace ran his hand through his hair pushing it from his eyes. His eyes looked like they were going to explode with tears.<br>"I have to you are her brother you need to know. If you are wondering the only reason they are still dating is because he is blackmailing her with her almost killing him. That's not all either he stalked her for a long time. He said that if I tell her he will deny it and kill me." Jace starts to cry. It felt weird for Jonathan to see Jace cry but it was expectable after what he just told him.  
>"We have to do something. We have to tell her." Jace jumped out of the chair. He started walking around his room to help him think of a plan.<br>"We need a good plan. We can't just go up to Clary and say her boyfriend stalked her for years." Jace collapsed on the floor and started to cry again. "We will think of something."

.

.  
>"Well what about this?" Will pointed to a banana split on the menu.<br>"Ya we can share it." Clary stood on her tippy toes and kissed Wills cheek.  
>"Eww cooties! I don't want your cooties in my ice cream." Will laughed and kissed Clary back. They ordered their ice cream and waited.<br>"The total is five dollars and sixty cents." Will handed the money to the server and took the ice cream. They went to a table to eat their ice cream. Will took a spoon full of ice cream and putti near Clary's face.  
>"The ice cream smells like peanut butter." Clary went to smell the ice cream but Will pushed it in her face.<br>"Hey that's cold on my nose." Clary wiped the ice cream off her nose.  
>"You are probably wondering why I randomly took you out for ice cream. It's because it's like our first date again you know after we agreed to start over." Will took another scoop of ice cream.<br>"You are really taking this seriously. I'm so happy." She leans over the table and kisses Will.  
>"The ice cream is done we should go somewhere else." Will stood up and put the garbage in the garbage. He grabbed Clary's hand and went to the car. He opened the door for Clay and she got in.<br>"Can I close the door or are you going to stand there all day?" Will bent down and placed his lips on her eyebrow. She gripped his shirt and pulled his mouth down to hers. She broke apart from Will.  
>"We should go back to my house." Will closed Clary's door and went over to his side and got in.<br>"Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

**I need a girl for Jem I'm up for any ideas. Form the book or not. **

* * *

><p>Clary and Will arrived at Wills house nobody else was there. Will took Clary's hand and guided her to his room.<br>"Wow you have so many books." Clary looked around Wills room that is filled with bookshelves.  
>"Ya I like to read I can read you something if you like." Clary walks over to the book shelf and picked up a book called "journal".<br>"I want you read this book." She turns around and Will snatches the book out of her hand.  
>"I'm not reading you my journal." Will put the book back on the shelf. Clary made a pouting puppy face. "You could give me something good to write in it." Will gave Clary a big smile. She gave him a look that makes it look like she's thinking hard.<br>"Hummm what would be journal worthy? I think I know something." She gave h a smile as she reached for the hem of her shirt. She lifted her shirt over her head to reveal her pink and black poka dot bra.  
>"Well this will be journal worthy." Will leaned down and kissed Clary softly at first then it grew more with more passion. As they kissed Clary reached down and took the hem of Wills shirt. She carefully lifted it over his head. They went back to kissing pressing their bare stomachs together. Clary could feel the warmth of Will on her she wanted all of the barriers between them gone. Will broke apart from her and guided her to the bed. She got on first laying on her back. Will was leaning on top of her. His face was the only thing she saw when she looked up. Will brought his face closer to Clarys.<br>"I have waited for this for so long." Will said into Clary's mouth. Will traced Clary's bra with his hand until he reached the clasp. He fumbled with the clasp then got it undone. He slowly took off Clary's bra. He sat there on Clary's hips just looking at her chest.  
>"You know you can touch them. There isn't much to touch but you can." Clary told Will as she looked at her bare chest. Will lifted his hands I front of him she could see them shaking. Clary placed her hands on the back of Wills and guided them to her chest. His hands were slightly cools on her chest.<br>"I like them just the way they are." Will whispered. Clary reached for the button on Wills pants. "Clary are you sure you want to do this?" Clary didn't say anything she just nodded her head.

.

.  
>"Where is she? She was supposed to be home awhile ago." Jonathan asked Jace as he paced through the kitchen. Jace just shrugged his shoulders. Jonathan could tell by the way Jace was acting as like he did care that he was very concerned. "Stop acting like you don't care it kind of freaks me out." Jace just shrugs again. An apple bounced off of Jaces head and he starred at Jonathan.<br>"I'm sorry I can't help it." Jace put his head down on the table where he was sitting. "Why don't you just call her?" Jonathan stopped pacing And took out his phone. He dialed her number and waited.  
>"Hey you've reached Clary's phone. I'm not answering so I have better things to do than talk to you. Just kidding leave me a message." Jonathan ended the call and put his phone down on the table.<br>"She needs to change her message thing she not funny." Jonathan always hated how she tried really hard to be funny.  
>"What should we do?" Jace said with a hint of worry in his voice.<br>"Keep calling her."

.

.  
>"That was not your first time." Will said a little out of breath. Clary snuggled herself close to Will.<br>"Yes it was Will. Who else would I have slept with? I'm not very desirable." Clary told him. Will propped himself up on his elbow and looked Clary in her big green eyes.  
>"You are the most desirable girl I have ever seen. I have seen myself as a girl but you are more desirable and that says a lot cause I'm irresistible. I guessed that you did it with that glasses guy. Sheldon!" He had set the mood so romantically but ruined it with the Simon joke.<br>"His name is Simon and no I have not done him." She laughed as found her clothing. She picked her phone out her pants pocket.  
>"I have like 100 missed calls from Jonathan and Jace." Will took her phone and placed it on the bedside table. He started kissing her again. Clarys phone begin to buzz.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey it's Simon. We are going to have a couples date night tomorrow if you and Will want to come."<br>"Ya sure. Who's all going?"  
>"Me and Jessamine. Jonathan and Tessa. Jem and some girl that I don't know. I think hats everyone. I'm going to make supper then we are going to watch a movie."<br>"Ya we will be there."  
>Clary ended the call and turned to Will.<br>"We are going to a date night tomorrow." Clary told him. He sighed and looked for his pants.


	15. Chapter 15

When Will and Clary arrive at Simons house Jonathan and Tessa were already there. Clary went straight to the kitchen to find Jessamine already in there.  
>"Hey Jessamine. What are you making?" Clary walked over to her. Jessamine who seemed to be putting gummy bears in marshmallow fluff.<br>"I'm not really sure but it tastes good. Clary I want to thank you for setting Simon and I up." At first Clary wasn't sure what she meant but then she remembered that she told Simon to ask her to prom.  
>"Ya your welcome. So do you know what we are doing tonight?" Clarys voice was slightly shaky and she didn't know why.<br>"We are going to watch a couple of movies probably a love movie and a scary one that way we have an excuse to cuddle with the boys. We might play so games too like truth or dare." Jessamine finished mixing the strange contraption she was making and gave Clary a spoonful. Clary put the spoon in her mouth to her surprise it was actually good.  
>"This is pretty good. So what movie are we going to watch?" Jessamine chuckled at Clary. She wrapped up her concoction.<br>"It's best on ice cream. I don't know we have to wait for Jem and his girlfriend to come." Clary followed Jessamine out to the living room. Will was sitting in a recliner. Clary walked over to him and kissed his head. He pulled her onto him she fell between his legs. On leg over the arm of the chair and one on the ground. Clary rested her head on Wills collarbone her feet hang over the arm of the chair.  
>"Are you guys ready for a movie?" Jem said as he took off his shoes.<br>"Where's your date Jem?" Jem reached his hand pass the doorway and grabs his dates hand. He pulled her into the living room. Her long black hair glistened in the light. "If all I had to do was grow my hair another two feet for you to be interested we could have worked something out." Will joked as he looked at Jems date.  
>"What are you talking about Will?" He looked at Will with confusement. "Anyways this is Cecily. She just moved here and she is in grade twelve" She waved hello to everyone.<br>"It is weird how much she looks like Will. Are you guys related?" Jonathan asked.  
>"Holy fuck Will why must you do this?" He looked at Cecily she had the same blue eyes and the same black hair except Cecily has blue sweeping bangs.<br>"I don't think we are but you never know." Cecily tells Jonathan. Jem and Cecily sit on the couch beside Simon and Jessamine. Jonathan and Tessa are sitting on the love set.  
>"Let's watch nightmare in elm street." Jessamine says as she puts the DVD on. During the movie Clary jumps several times. She hid her face in Wills chest and he wraps his arms around her head and rubs her hair. When the movie is done Clary was shaking. Will wrapped his as around her to try to stop the shacking.<br>"It's ok it's just a movie." He whispered into her ear he moved his mouth and kissed her forehead.  
>"Time for ice cream and gummy fluff and truth or date." Jessamine was excited as she brought out ice cream stuff. Everyone gathered into a circle.<br>"I guess I'll go first. Truth or dare Jonathan." Jem asked as he got some ice cream for Cecily.  
>"I guess I will pick dare." Jem got a devilish grin on his face.<br>"I dare you to let Simon to put make up on you blindfolded and you can't take it off." Jonathan looked at Simon and shrugged.  
>"I will go get my makeup." Jessamine ran out of the room. Jonathan kept giving Clary a sad and mad expression. Will moved back and leaned against the chair. He pulled Clary up against him. Jessamine ran back in the room with a big bag of makeup. She put a blindfold over Simons eyes. She handed him tube after tube of makeup. When he was done Jonathan red smeared all over his lips and half of his face. He had a mix of blue and purple spread around his eyes and streaks of mascara up to his eyebrows. Simon had line of eye liner an inch under Jonathan's eyes. Simon took off the blindfold.<br>"Wow you look like a very cheap blind hocker." Simon laughed at Jonathan. Jonathan glared at him.  
>"Hahaha very funny. So it's my turn so Cecily true or dare?" Cecily looked around hopping some will give her answer.<br>"Uh truth I guess." Her face a light shade of red.  
>"What is one thing that none of us know that you don't talk about with anyone." Cecily panicked a little bit but then opened her mouth to talk.<br>"When I was little way to little to remember my mom left me with my dad. They had big fights and she left in the middle of the night." Will starred at Cecily.  
>"My mom left my dad in the middle of the night I was the only thing grabbed. Well she didn't really have a choice since I was still in her. I think that's pretty weird both of our moms left in the middle of the night." Cecily looked puzzled at Will but didn't say anything else about it.<br>"Simon truth or dare?" Cecily said very quietly.  
>"Um truth. No no dare." Simon said he looked nervous about both chooses.<br>"I dare you to run naked down the street saying that you love Barbie dolls." Simon know he picked the wrong choice.  
>"At least it's dark." He took off his shirt then as he headed to the door he stripped off his pants and underwear.<br>"I LOVE BARBIE DOLLS!" Everyone laughed from the window of the house. When he got back in the house he quickly put on his pants.  
>"Red pick one." Simon said to Clary as he put his shirt back on.<br>"After that I'm going to pick truth." Clary gave a little laugh but she was terrified of what he was going to ask.  
>"Have you and Will had sex yet?" Simon smiled at her as all the colour left her face.<br>"Yes." She finally chocked out quietly. Jonathan looked pissed at her.  
>"We are leaving now!" Jonathan shouted at Clary. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.<br>"Hey Jonathan get your hands off of her." Will said as he grabbed Jonathan's shoulder. Jonathan spun around and punched Will in the nose it started to bleed.  
>"No you keep your fucking hands off of her." Jonathan screamed at Will. He dragged Clary into the car and drove away.<br>"Jonathan why did you do that?" Clary was almost in tears.  
>"Because. I have a reason ok and I'm not going to tell you. I can't." Jonathan turned the radio up so then clary wouldn't talk to him anymore.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. When Clary and Jonathan arrived home she made a mad dash to her room. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and flopped on her bed. She picked up her phone she had three texts from Will and a missed call. Are you ok? Why aren't you answering me? Did he tell you why he flipped out? Clary started to type a reply to him. I'm fine. I didn't know my phone was going off it must have been on silent. He said he had reasons but he won't tell me what they are. She pressed send and waited for a response. His response was almost instant. Thank the angle you texted me back I was about to go to you. I think he just doesn't like me. If you want I can come pick you up and we can talk. Clary wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Jonathan or Will about what happened. Not now later. I have to talk to Jonathan. She waited ten minutes but no answer she took that as a go talk to him. So she did. She quietly walked down the stairs to find Jonathan and Jace sitting at the table. Jonathan looked enraged. "How could you sleep with him?" Jace asked. His voice was shaky. "Do you really want that answer? Why are you two so pissy with Will? Have you forgotten I was the one that almost killed him." Clary didn't mean to raid her voice at them but she was yelling. Jace looked like he was going to explode. "He has been stocking you!" Clary felt dizzy after what Jace had said. "I used to help him when we were younger." Jace whispered. Clary did pass out. When she woke up she could hear Jace and Jonathan arguing. "How many times can I say I didn't know he still did it." "How many times do I have to tell you, you are a sick fuck and that you aren't my brother." When they noticed that she woke they were both quiet. "What are you taking about?" She said quietly. When no one replied to her she got very angry. "I said what are you taking about?!" She yelled at them. "We were young and I thought he was going to play pranks on you. I invited him over a lot so he could watch you. I didn't know he was going to continue." Clary left the room when Jace stopped talking. She ran up to her room and found her phone. Hey call me I have weird news. Clary dialled Wills number. Hey. Hey Will so uh what's the news? Her voice is tense. Well the date that Jem brought is my sister. Really? I have to talk to you in person. There was a pause before Will answered. Ok I will pick you up in twenty minutes. Ok see you soon. Goodbye I love you Clary. Clary didn't respond she just hung up the phone. She slowly went back down stairs to talk to Jace. "I just thought you should know that Will will be here soon. So I can talk to him about this." Jace starred at Clary unwanting her to see him. "I forbid you to see him Clarissa." Clary made a hug noise with a smile. "You can't tell me what to do." Jace pushed Clary to the ground and sat on her. Clary flung her legs trying to kick him. "Even if you kick me I'm not getting up." Jace put his hands on her shoulder. "I hate you. Just let me deal with this." "No I won't let him hurt you." Jace pushed her shoulders harder into the ground. "I was the one that almost killed him not the other way around. He stalked me he didn't try to kill me like I did to him." Clary yelled at Jace. "Who told her was it you Jace?" Will was standing behind them. Jace jumped off of Clary and at Will. "You said you stopped. You lying bastard!" Jace swung at Will but missed. "Clary get in the car now." Will barked at her. "No don't Clary!" Jace said frantically. "Do it and I won't hurt your brother." Clary got up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry Jace but I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She ran out crying. "See someone listens." Will said as he taped Jace to a chair. "Do you just keep tape in your pocket?" Will just laughed and taped Jace's mouth. 


	17. Chapter 17

"So what's going to happen now?" Clary asked as she starred out the window. Will was silent as he drove. "I know you know." Will was puzzled by her statement. "And what is it that you know I know?" He slowly pulled off the road and sat on the gravel. "No not like that it mean I know that you um stalked me." Clary was picking at her pants as she talked. Will turned his head to look at her. "Who told you that? I only did that because I love you." Will cupped Clarys face in his hands. He leaned close to her face brushing his lips past hers. She wanted to push him away but couldn't resist his touch. "I will make you love me." Will whispered in her ear. She went ridged unable to move. "What are we going to do now?" Will removed his hands from her face and smiled at her. "Well my dear we are going to go to a motel where we will talk more about this. For right now you should rest and try to contact anyone and some punishment will be meet maybe I will spank you." Will laughed and started to drive again. "So we are going to run away together?" Clary couldn't believe what she just suggested. "We are and we need to get you a ring." Clary was in shock from Wills marriage proposal part of her screamed yes yes yes and the other part says hell no he's a sociopath. She decides to sleep the rest of the way. . . . When she awoke it was morning and she was in a motel with pyjamas on. She turned to her side to see Will sleeping beside her his arm draped over her. She didn't want to wake him as she got up but she was too late. He gave her a half asleep smile and kissed her temple. "Morning sweetie. What do you want for breakfast?" Will said as he stretched. "Did you bring me in here and change my clothing?" Clary sat up in the bed and looked around the room. "Where are we?" "Yes it did and don't worry it's not like I saw anything I haven't before. We are in a motel about three hours away from your house." Will got up and headed to the kitchen part of the room. He was only wearing boxers showing off all of his finely tone body. "How about pancakes?" "Uh sure. Are we going to talk about what we are going to do?" Clary got out of the bed and walked over to Will. She placed her hand on his back and he froze. "I love you and I know you love me too. I want to get married. I know we are too young but we can get fake ids and everything. Oh and I thought you would be smokeing as a blond and me light brown. I got the colour and it's in the table. We need to do that before new id." Clary looked at the table there were three boxes of of blonde two boxes of brown and a little container of blue and another of green. "So that's it we are doing it I have no say?" Clary took her hand off of his back turned him so he was looking her in the eye. "You got in the car that was you say in doing this if you didn't want to do this you shouldn't have got in." Clary walked away and picked up the box of hair dye. "I want a green streak." . . . "How are we going to find her? Can we track her phone?" Jace frantically asked, Pacing through the kitchen. Jace had a cut from the side of his nose to almost his ear on his cheek bone. "Damn it Jace how could you let him take her and please cover up your face it's making me uncomfortable." Jonathan said pointing to his face. "It makes you uncomfortable seriously! I had it sit there while he did and I had to sit there while the blood ran down my face. If it would make you feel better I could walk around without my shirt on and you can see the lines of bruises on my chest from my struggle with the fucking tape. Where the hell were you?" Jace stopes pacing and yelled at Jonathan. "I did something bad. I took his sister she's in my room." Jace ran up to Jonathan's room. When he opened the door he saw Cecily sleeping on the bed. He ran over to her and shook her until she woke up. "What's going on!" Cecily sprang up and looked at Jace with surprise. She didn't look hurt so she came on her own free will. "Why are you here Cecily?" Jace looked at her with confusion. "Jonathan said he wanted my help to find Will. I'm not sure why I need to help I don't know him that well and he's not missing." Her expression changed from her face to scared. Jace left to go talk to Jonathan. Jonathan was sitting at the table starring at his phone. "I'm going to call Will." Jonathan didn't leave time for Jace to respond. The phone rang on speaker. "Why hello Jonathan." Will said through the phone. "Where is my sister?" "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Oh if you want you can come to the wedding." "What are you taking about?" "We are getting married but I don't think I really want you there." "If you touch her or forse her to do anything she doesn't want to do I will hurt Cecily." The was a pause. "Now Jonathan what makes you think I believe that you have her and would hurt her?" There was anther pause. "Will where are you?" "Cecily?" "Ya I'm really confused now so could you explain what's going on?" "Jonathan I don't care if you hurt her I do not know her." "Will I can hear you are you seriously saying that you would let someone hurt your only sister?" "Ya will you let me do it?" Jonathan chuckled. "Will you have one day to return Clary or I will hurt Cecily." Will could hear Cecily screaming in the background. Will hung up the phone. 


	18. Chapter 18

Clary walked out of the bathroom. To find Will sitting on the bed.

"Well you make a very pretty blond." Will told her.

"Hehehe thanks." Clary responded as she twirled her hair. Clary walked over and sat on Wills lap she rested her head on his chest.

"You know it's confusing. You act like I make you sick and then other times you sit with me like nothing is wrong." Will wrapped his arms around Clary and rubs her arm. She looks up at him like she's going to cry.

"It's hard Will. I mean like I do love you and I shouldn't be so harsh on you because I like tried to kill you." She pushed he face into Wills chest and starts crying. He put his hand under her chin and lifts her face to his.

"How about we start over? Hi I'm William Herondale." He whipped the tears from her face.

"Hi I'm Clarissa Morgenstern and how about we make you a brunette?"

.

.

.

.

"Can I have some more?" Cecily asked gesturing to the carton of orange juice. Jonathan passed it to her.

"Thanks for playing along. You should go to acting school you are really good." Cecily blushed and tried to hide behind her orange juice.

"I'm still not very sure what's going on here. I know Will kidnapped Clary and that you want her back but other than that I'm lost." Cecily said.

"I guess I'm just using you to get her back." Jonathan looked pained to say that.

"Oh. I see." She put her cup down and starred away from him. "I will be right back I have to use the bathroom." Before Jonathan could respond she got up and sprinted to the bathroom.

Cecily ran into Jace on her way.

"Ow. Why are you in such a hurry?" Jace got concerned when he saw the panic in her eyes.

"How could you use me? I should have guessed that you were when you asked me to be frightened on the phone." Cecily looked like she was going to cry.

"Um sorry? I'm not to sure how to respond I thought you knew we just wanted you to get Clary." Jace tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she pushed him away.

"I want to go home now." She demanded.

"So just like that you are not going to help us? What if it was your sibling?"

Cecily took a moment to think but responded with.

"It is my sibling! He's just a the crazy one. I will help as long as Will isn't hurt and gets help after. I may have just found him but he's still my brother." Jace understood what she was saying and agreed with her.

.

.

.

.

Clary had Will bending over the bathtub as she rinsed the colour out of his hair. The water started to run clear so she was about to turn off the water but Will grabbed her and threw her into the tub.

"Hey my hair needs to be dry so I can put the green in." she tried to look intimidating but it didn't work.

"You look as intimidating as a bunny." Will leaned down and kissed Clary.

After the hair change they decided to go get their ids or so Clary thought.

"What are we doing at my house?" clary started at Will.

"Baby I just need to talk to your brothers." Clary gave him a look of I will kill you if you do. Will got out and Clary followed. They knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Jonathan opened the door and didn't seem to recognize them.

"Hello I am Mr. Kessler and the is my partner Mrs. Linton. We are here to investigate a case on Clary and Will." Clary couldn't believe that they were buying it Will changed his voice a little. Jonathan let them in thinking they were cops.

"We were told that there is another brother is he here?" Clary asked raising her voice an octave.

"He's upstairs. His room is the-" clary cut off Jonathan.

"I will find him." She got up and walked to the stairs when she reached them she ran up to she Jace.

"Um hello?" Jace said when he saw Clary run into his room. She ran right over to him and hugged him.

"it's alright Clary." she lifted her head away from his shoulder she looked shocked at him.

"How did you know?" Jace laughed a little at Clary.

"Who else would hug me?"He traced his fingers around her braid. One braid on the side with a strand of green running through it.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Jace looked in Clarys eyes.

"I'm going to get married. I want you to come." Jace grabbed Clarys arm and locked her in a closet.

"I'm sorry I won't let you do that." Jace walked out of the room while Clary screamed.

* * *

><p>How should the story end with them getting married or someone dying?<p> 


End file.
